


You Belong With Me

by lovelynjm



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Letter, Other, Unrequited Love, sorry was feeling angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelynjm/pseuds/lovelynjm
Summary: Mammon writes a letter about his true feeling towards MC.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	You Belong With Me

**Author's Note:**

> *based on a video (and some personal experience), for context Mammon sent the lyrics of “you belong with me” to a gc with the demon brothers and mc; while at a bar drunk. everyone immediately realises it's directed towards MC who is dating lucifer. he continues until he is done with the song and then proceeds to say it was all a prank and that he doesn’t actually have feelings for them. But at the end of the video we can see that it wasn't actually a prank and lucifer knew about it.* also the "()" are meant to be things he crossed out
> 
> video: https://youtu.be/4K1DByIs48k

Dear MC, 

I’m not going to send this letter. This is just for my own sanity. I don’t think I can keep this up if I don’t get this off my chest somehow. First off can I just say that lyric prank was an amazing idea. What else do you expect from The Great Mammon. My song choice was amazing too. The one fault with it was you’re actually happy with the relationship you're in. Is it bad I was actually hoping you’d drop Lucifer for me. I knew you wouldn’t though. I remember how happy you were when you were talking about him. I remember how much it hurt when you asked me to help you ask him out. Sometimes I wish I wasn’t your best friend. All those times we spent together were truly the happiest for me. And sometimes I’d like to think that it was me you were talking about instead of him. (Why did it have to be him? Did I not make you happy enough?? Was I not enough for you?? Was everything we went through just..ugh!) Of course it was him. You more than anyone know all my faults. I’m a pathetic scumbag, gambler, good for nothing moron. Isn’t that what you all say. Lucifer is the perfect big brother who wouldn’t want to be with him. I guess I just broke. All the alcohol just gave me the courage to just say all that I needed. The lyric pranks was definitely a nice save though. Really need to pat myself on the back for that one. It was all genuine though. Your smile really lights up all the darkness I’ve been feeling recently. I think I just convinced myself that seeing you happy is really all I need. As long as you’re happy and we’re still friends it will all somehow be alright. Guess I was pretty stupid for believing that wasnt I? When I see you and Lucifer being all happy it just pains me. I joke about how disgustingly cute you two are but it hurts. I can’t even be myself with you anymore. I always have to be the amazing and loveable Mammon you love. And you’re still as nice as ever. I’m mad and I don’t even know why. I guess I just really wanted you to know? Even though you had no way of knowing...I should really stop. I’m so mad glad Lucifer still said yes to you regardless of knowing my feelings towards you. At least you’ll be happy for the two of us. And I think it’s better for all of us for all of you to just believe it was a prank and nothing more. Can’t have people knowing Mammon The Great has feelings. Much more for a(n amazing, beautiful kind) pathetic human. (I love you.) I wish you nothing but the best.


End file.
